


Jonathan Pine:Spy, Husband and Father

by katiesmindpalace1991



Category: The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Pine is now married to Jed and they are expecting a baby. Porn with some plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonathan Pine:Spy, Husband and Father

They were lying in bed, Jonathan looking at Jed who was asleep, he smiles as he looks down at her stomach, where she was carrying their daughter Caroline, who was going to be born in three and a half months. When he met her in Switzerland almost two years ago he never imagined his life would end up like this.

He was still in love with Sophie even though she had been dead for four years at the time and she was with Roper. But he was drawn to her, it was obvious even then that she didn’t know all of the things that Roper did. She was only hired to be his girlfriend, nothing more.

They lived in a small cottage in a remote English village that was what Angela Burr was able to do for them since Roper got away anyway.

He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be married to someone this intelligent and beautiful. When he found her hair in Roper’s office he knew that he could confide in her and he did. She knew there was something different about this man that was working for Roper. He wasn’t like Corky or Sandy.

She put her faith in him to get her out and he almost didn’t but he was happy that he did because if he hadn’t he wouldn’t have been this happy.

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles at him. “How long have you been looking at me?”

“Fifteen minutes. It’s still early. I’m just thinking.”

“About what?” She asks sitting up on in the bed, her hand going on the top of her stomach having felt their baby kick.

He puts his hand over hers on her stomach. “Just about how lucky I am to have you both in my life.”

She has tears glistening in her eyes. “No we’re lucky to have you. The last time I was pregnant I didn’t have anyone to support me. The father dumped me. My mom thought I was a slut for getting knocked up at 17 and basically forced my sister and her husband to adopt my son and it’s the best decision I ever made. I wasn’t ready to be a mother then but I am now.”

“I love you so much, Jed.” He told her kissing her hard on the lips.

He then starts kissing at her neck while his fingers go underneath the blanket and plays with her cunt, she was already ready for him. He enters her from behind and holds onto her breast as he fucks her.

They kiss, suck at each other’s tongues and playfully bite on each other’s lips with each kiss. Her fingers in his short blonde curls, holding on for dear life. He moans at the sensation of her tugging at his hair, it always turned him on. He moves his lips away from hers and sucks on her neck while squeezing her right breast, lightly. His thrusts start to get faster as he feels himself getting ready to come.

“Oh Jonathan,” she said breathlessly as she starts clenching around him.

He grits his teeth as he comes inside his wife.

Three months later

He smiles as he sees Jed breastfeeding their daughter in their bed. He was now a father and even though she had been a mother since the time he was in Iraq it was different for the both of them. She wasn’t forced to give her up like she did with her son.

“Look at her Jonathan. She’s going to be breaking a lot of hearts.”

“Not too many I hope. We only have room for one heartbreaker in this family and that’s you.” He told his wife kissing her lightly on the lips.

“I’m going to make you pay for that comment mister.”

“I guess I can fall in love with my daughter in those six weeks but I’m already in love with her. She’s going to be just like you. Short blonde hair with the cutest blue eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“We’re both blonde and have blue eyes so of course she’s going to look like us.”

He just laughs and kisses their daughter’s forehead after she was done with her feeding. And then he kisses Jed again.


End file.
